Gaara x Yashamaru
by Pinkboy Naberrie
Summary: Heartbroken when his cousin Yashamaru isn't resurrected by the Talisman of Ahrimanes, Gaara tries to take his own life. Only, he is stopped by a familiar gorgeous blonde. What will happen when Gaara learns his beloved Yashamaru was resurrected afterall? Will he confess his love for him once and for all, or suppress his feelings like he did when he was alive? M for Smut and Cussing


_Hi everyone, I wrote this as a oneshot sequel to Madara's Labyrinth 2000. A lot of it is Gaara x Yashamaru smut, with some mentioned Menma x Sakura and Naruto x Sasuke, so you have been warned. I do not own Naruto. Enjoy, Pinkboy Naberrie. _

* * *

**Gaara x Yashamaru **

Gaara was feeling exceptionally down as he watched the rain fall outside his bedroom window. He'd been crying by himself for most of the afternoon and refused to be comforted by his father or siblings.

He knew he should be happier, especially since the threat posed by the Werewolf Kurama had been averted. But he couldn't help feeling envious as he thought about how everyone's loved ones had been returned to them using the Talisman of Ahrimanes.

The Vampires Itachi and Sarada - Sasuke's siblings had both come back to life. So why couldn't his Yashamaru?

His Yashamaru who he'd loved more than anything in the whole world and would give almost anything to be able to spend time with again.

Worst of all, Gaara had never been able to tell the older male how he felt about him and how much he loved him.

Whenever Gaara had been with his blonde cousin, he had felt accepted, safe and warm inside. It was as if he and Yashamaru were the only two people in the world that mattered and Yashamaru was his most treasured person in it. He had loved Yashamaru so much, but he had never been able to tell him how he really felt.

He'd almost thought he'd felt his cousin's presence on the night he killed Kurama, but he knew that was just wishful thinking. Yashamaru was dead and gone. He'd been killed by vicious Gremlins when Gaara was still a kid, and he'd never be coming back. It was all because Gaara had been too weak at the time to protect him.

Gaara shed more tears as he looked at Yashamaru's smiling face on the picture sitting across from him on his desk. He couldn't help thinking how things might've been different, if only he'd been stronger back in those days.

Sometimes, Gaara wished he was dead too.

He wasn't even sure if there was an afterlife, and there was no guarantee he'd be united with Yashamaru again in it, even if there was one. A healer from the Sota Werewolf Tribe whom he'd once met on a mission with Yashamaru once told him she believed there was beautiful place everyone went when they died where they were reunited with all the people they'd known throughout their lives. If there really was such a place, Gaara wished he could be there now.

Then at least, he wouldn't have to feel the pain in his heart that he felt now.

* * *

"I'm really worried about Gaara," Temari told her brother and uncle as the three of them browsed through new job requests at the dining room table.

Kankuro, Temari's brother gave her a sensitive look and said, "I know Temari. I am too. But there really isn't anything we can do for him right now, especially if he doesn't want to be bothered."

Temari diverted her gaze to the window behind her and looked at the rain falling outside. "I haven't seen him like this since Mom...No...He hasn't been this sad and depressed since we lost Yashamaru."

"You think that's what this is about then Temari? Yashamaru?"

"What else could it be about Kankuro? Just think about what we saw last night. Something happened that should never have been possible in real life. A vampire and an Imp sacrificed their own lives to bring back the lives of people who were dead. It was like something out of a dream or a supernatural drama story."

Kankuro gave this some thought. "I can't pretend to know how much he must be hurting, and Yashamaru was my cousin too. But I bet he's thinking, if others who were dead could come back to life, then why not Yashamaru?"

"There was no one who loved Yashamaru the way Gaara did," Temari agreed. "And during that last year of his life, I can't help feeling that Yashamaru felt the same way. It was like there was this special bond between the two of them. And Gaara's always blamed himself for not being able to save him back then."

"I know, and just when I thought time had begun to heal his wounds, that bastard Kurama went and stirred his feelings up again by bringing Ahrimanes' Talisman into all this."

"They say time heals all wounds," their uncle, Ebizo said, looking up from the papers he'd been shuffling through. "But I don't know how true that is. We may think pain eventually leaves us when people we care about pass on, but the feeling never really goes away. We just think it does. When a person we love is no longer with us, it's as if we've lost a little piece of ourselves as well."

Kankuro raised an eyebrow curiously. "I guess you must be speaking from experience then, huh old man?"

Temari gave her brother a look, but before their uncle could say anything else, there was a knock at the front door of the house. Ebizo sighed and said, "I'll get the door" before disappearing from the room.

"That wasn't cool Kankuro," Temari told her brother once their uncle was out of earshot.

"S-sorry," Kankuro replied, realizing he may have misspoke. "I wasn't trying to be insensitive. All I meant was that since he's lived such a long life, he must have plenty of experience to speak from, that's all."

...

There were a few more knocks on the door and Ebizo said, "I'm coming already. Damn, these old bones can only move so quickly."

The old man unlocked the bolt on the door and opened it, only to fall onto his wrinkled old rump in shock when he saw who was standing in the doorway.

"This can't be...But you're...Then that must mean...Yes that's it...The Talisman of Ahrimanes."

...

"Alright, fine Temari," Kankuro conceded, tired of being reprimanded by his sister. "Maybe that wasn't a very nice thing to say. I'll apologize to the old man as soon as he gets..."

Kankuro never finished his sentence. Both he and his sister fell silent in alarm as a winded looking Ebizo re-entered the dining room, very pale and clutching his heart. He was joined by an extremely handsome young man with golden blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He was the very person they thought they'd never see alive again.

"It seems...The Talisman of Ahrimanes..." Ebizo started before his words got caught on his throat.

"Where's Gaara?" The handsome young man asked.

It couldn't be possible, could it? It was like something out of a dream. If this was really happening, then they had all underestimated the powers of the Talisman of Ahrimanes. The Werewolves would want to hear about this right away.

* * *

More tears were falling from Gaara's eyes with no sign of abatement as he continued to think about his dead cousin. Finally, he'd had enough. He had no reason to go on living. Not if Yashamaru wasn't with him. Besides, nobody needed an unstable teenager like him around anyway. He was only a burden, to himself and his siblings.

He couldn't even finish a simple job like slaying an evil Werewolf without breaking down and crying.

So the redhead did the only thing he thought he could do. He took one last longing look at his picture of Yashamaru and then threw open the top drawer of his desk. He shoved aside some low level ghost-tracking gear and whipped out a lancer. He activated the sharp glowing object and positioned it towards his throat.

Lancers were very effective against a number of supernatural beings including Gremlins, Vampires and Nile River Gorponts. But they were just as effective against humans. Perhaps even more so.

Gaara knew his death would come quick and painlessly. It would singe the flesh of his throat the moment he was dead, so there'd be a lot less mess for his siblings after the fact. Then he would never have to be a burden to them or anyone else and he'd never have to feel this pain again. It would all be over.

"Sorry Yashamaru," Gaara murmured with a final sob. "It looks like...This is it for me. I only wish...I could have told you how I..."

He shut his eyes and prepared to poke himself when his bedroom door flew open.

"No Gaara! Stop! Don't do this!" A familiar voice shouted. It couldn't be...Could it? No, maybe he was just having second thoughts about killing himself. But then...

Gaara opened his eyes in shock as a familiar pair of hands grabbed his arms right before he could take his own life. When he saw who'd stopped him, he couldn't believe his eyes. It was Yashamaru, standing right there in his room alive and well.

He looked exactly the same as he had the night before he was ripped apart by Gremlins. He was dressed in his signature beige monster-hunting uniform and his beautiful golden blonde hair was pulled back behind his ears. He even had the scar on his neck from the time he and Gaara fought the Loch-Ness Monster.

The only difference that Gaara could see was that Yashamaru's blue eyes that were usually so kind and affectionate towards him were glazed over with anger. The readhead had never seen his cousin looking so angry and hurt before.

"What were you thinking Gaara?" Yashamaru demanded, tears forming in his eyes. "I didn't teach you how to use a lancer just so you could take your own life."

Gaara didn't seem to have heard anything Yashamaru had said. Instead, he was bawling again. This time however, they were tears of joy. It was as if the wounds in his heart were suddenly healed.

The redhead had no idea how this could be possible. He had seen Yashamaru get ripped apart by Gremlins with his own eyes. He'd even been the one to bury what was left of his remains. The only thing he could think of was that he'd underestimated the powers of the Talisman of Ahrimanes. But why had it taken so long for his cousin to reappear when everyone else had materialized almost instantly? It didn't make any sense.

"Y-Yashamaru - but you're dead. How are you here?"

Yashamaru wasn't listening. His eyes were still sparking with rage.

"You didn't answer my question," Yashamaru said, squeezing Gaara's wrists roughly. "What were you trying to do to yourself?"

"I-I," Gaara stammered. He was still shedding tears. "I thought I'd lost my whole reason for living. I thought you were dead."

A slight flush played across Yashamaru's face at Gaara's words and he let go of his cousin's wrists. But not before taking the lancer from him and tossing it aside.

"I can't believe you Gaara," Yashamaru said, calming down a bit, but only slightly. "I never thought you'd..."

Yashamaru didn't get a chance to finish what he was going to say because Gaara had tackled him onto his bed, embracing him. The redhead sobbed into Yashamaru's chest for what seemed like hours. When Gaara wiped his tears and looked up, Yashamaru was merely staring at him with an understanding look in his eyes.

That's why when Gaara kissed him, he didn't make any move to stop the redhead. In fact, he even kissed back.

"I never knew..." Yashamaru said after a moment or so, savoring the taste of his cousin. "That you cared so much about me. If I had...No...You were still so young... I could never have..."

Gaara didn't let the older male finish. He kissed him again instead and began undoing the buttons on the blonde's uniform shirt. He was close to removing the shirt completely when Yashamaru stopped him with an apprehensive look in his eyes.

"Gaara...What're you...?"

"Yashamaru...I...Missed you so much...Just knowing that I'd never see you again..." He'd started to cry again. "Sure I have Kankuro and Temari...But if you're not here Yashamaru, then...I don't have any reason to...Why should I go on..."

"Gaara..." Yashamaru started. There was a longing look in the redhead's eyes and something passed between them that neither of them had acknowledged when the blonde was still alive.

The blonde put a finger to the redhead's lips. "Shush now Gaara. That's enough."

Gaara fell silent and looked into his cousin's soft blue eyes. He had waited so long to tell the other male how he felt about him, but now he couldn't seem to muster up the right words. Instead, he slowly began running his fingers through Yashamaru's golden blonde locks. He had always wanted to know what it would feel like to have his cousin's gorgeous hair between his fingers, but never dared to try it when the other male was alive.

"Yashamaru...I...Want..."

"What is it Gaara?" The blonde asked quietly. He only now remembered that Kankuro, Temari and Ebizo were still in the house with them. He assumed the reason they hadn't been interrupted was either because they were still in shock that he'd come back to life, or that they knew he and Gaara would want alone time. It was likely a bit of both.

"I never had a chance, to tell you how I felt about you. But now, I can't really seem to find the right words."

Yashamaru bumped their foreheads together softly and finally smiled. "You don't have to say it Gaara. I already know. I guess, somewhere deep down I've always known."

Gaara didn't say anything. He looked into his cousin's eyes and said quietly, "Yashamaru I want to...I want to make love to you...I want the two of us to be one."

"Gaara, you..." Yashamaru's eyes had widened.

But the readhead didn't give him a chance to speak. Instead, he resumed the task of removing both of them of their clothes. But this time, the blonde didn't stop him. He merely shut his eyes and moaned quietly as Gaara pulled the blankets over them both and had his way with him. So that night, Gaara and Yashamaru made love.

* * *

Gaara awakened the next morning to find Yashamaru sleeping soundly next to him. He had a peaceful expression on his face and his soft bangs were shuffling softly in the cool morning breeze coming in through the redhead's open window.

The blankets were disorganized throughout the bed and Gaara could still see the love marks he'd made on Yashamaru's chest and neck. The redhead just smiled, still almost not believing that he really had his cousin back.

He slid back on top of the blonde and looked down at his sleeping face. He could feel his member slowly coming back to life as it rubbed against Yashamaru's naked thigh. But he ignored this and began to place soft gentle kisses onto his cousin's mouth and neck until he finally stirred.

"Gaara," Yashamaru said with a tender smile. "You're awake. Did you have a good night's rest?"

Gaara laughed quietly. It had been so long since he'd laughed, but it somehow felt natural when he was with Yashamaru.

"I think you slept better then I did. I...Didn't hurt you last night did I?"

Yashamaru flushed a bit. "No...I...Might have a little soreness down there, but otherwise I'll be okay."

"Sorry if you're sore," Gaara said with a guilty blush. "I'd never done that before. I only ask because..."

The redhead fell silent, seemingly too embarrassed to finish the question he'd been about to ask. But Yashamaru seemed to know what he wanted. He could already feel his cousin's stiff member against his thigh. He was pretty sure he'd felt it twitch once or twice.

"You...Want to do it again don't you Gaara?"

Gaara was quiet for a moment or so before nodding.

Yashamaru just smiled gently and spread his legs.

"I should still be somewhat loose, so you shouldn't have to worry as much about hurting me. You can even be a little rougher this time if you want."

That was all the permission Gaara needed. He kissed Yashamaru on the mouth and re-positioned his member to slide it into the blonde's behind. They both moaned once the redhead was inside of him.

"Y-Yashamaru," Gaara breathed against his lovers' mouth. "I need you so fucking badly. C-Can I m-move now?"

Yashamaru merely nodded and began to moan as Gaara slid in and out of him, making groans and pants of extreme pleasure.

The redhead's movements got faster and faster until finally, he cried out and released inside of his blonde, collapsing onto his chest and breathing heavily with a satisfied grin.

* * *

Downstairs at the breakfast table, Kankuro and Temari had been doing their best to eat and write a letter to their father while doing their best to filter out Gaara and Yashamaru's cries of passion. They'd heard them all night and then again when they sat down for breakfast.

"To think, that those two would fuck around like this the moment Yashamaru was resurrected," Kankuro said with a blush.

"I guess it can't be helped. They've been apart for a while. It's a good thing uncle Ebizo's hearing isn't what it used to be."

Temari was blushing even more than her brother, if that was possible. She'd known her brother and cousin had feelings for each other but nothing could have prepared her for this.

"Joking aside - what I want to know is why it took so long for the Talisman of Ahrimanes to resurrect Yashamaru when everyone else came back to life right away."

"I suppose that's something we'll have to talk about with Dad and Tsunade's bunch next time we see them," Temari replied. "It's not like we can ask Orochimaru anymore."

"I could always write to old man Hiruzen and see what he thinks? I could also ask him if he knows of any side effects the talisman might have that would make a person this horny the moment they're resurrected."

"Ugh," Temari said. "I like that you all respect the Sarutobis so much. But don't get that crazy old man started. The last thing we need is him and his coocoo wife dropping by here unannounced."

"Well, in any case," Kankuro said. "I can at least give Menma and Naruto a call and tell them the good news. I know they'll be happy for Gaara. They're gonna laugh like hell though when they hear how horny he's acting. I don't even think the twins do it that much with Sakura or Sasuke."

"You'd be surprised when it comes to Sakura," Temari said. "Kurenai said she's a real maniac. She likes to get it on with Menma any chance she gets. And Naruto and Sasuke probably aren't that much better. I've seen Sasuke limping plenty of times. I bet you anything that's not from training too hard."

Kankuro shrugged. "Maybe we should get ourselves some mates. It seems like we're the only ones around here who aren't getting laid."

Temari rolled her eyes. "I'm happily single," she said. Though Kankuro sometimes wondered whether his sister had a thing for Naruto and Menma's cousin Shikamaru.

"Anyway," the girl said. "Let's get this letter written to Dad and then we'll see about contacting Tsunade's bunch."

* * *

"So, Yashamaru," Gaara murmured quietly, tracing his fingertips over the blonde's chest and nipples. "What's it like...To be brought back to life?"

"It's tough to explain," Yashamaru said. "I don't really remember a whole lot of it. Although...There was..."

"Yashamaru? What is it?"

"No, it couldn't be. Forget I said anything. Why don't we take a shower and wash up. Then we can have a proper reunion with everybody."

Gaara felt there was something odd about the way Yashamaru had responded. But he let it slide for now. If Yashamaru wanted to shower with him, he wasn't going to miss out on another chance to mess around with him.

"A shower sounds great," Gaara said eagerly, pulling his cousin up by his arms. "I just realized I'm not finished with you yet."

Yashamaru's face went red. "Um Gaara...I'm not as young as you are. I don't know if I can do it again this soon. Besides, this defeats the purpose of..."

"Let's go," Gaara said excitedly, ignoring Yashamaru and dragging him into his bathroom where he shut the door behind them.

* * *

Two weeks later, Naruto Uzumaki and his boyfriend Sasuke Uchiha were sitting on the sofa in Naruto's aunt's mansion in Beverly Hills. Naruto's brother Menma was close by, getting their Ninetendo Gamecube hooked up to the bigscreen tv while his girlfriend Sakura got them snacks.

"You have to admit you had fun on that tripple date we had dobe," Sasuke smirked at his lover.

The blonde rolled his eyes and said, "I guess it wasn't that bad teme, but next time I get to pick where we go."

"Yeah..." Sasuke said. "I don't think that's gonna happen."

"And why the hell not bastard?"

"Because, like I already said, your date ideas suck loser."

"I said I wanted to spend the day at the arcade. Even Gaara and Yashamaru think it's a cool idea."

"That's because Gaara and Yashamaru are horny as fuck and will agree to anything as long as they know they'll get to screw around afterwards."

"Your just being selfish. If I was still with Sai, I bet he would let me chose..."

Naruto stopped when he saw the look of hurt on Sasuke's face. Neither of them ever brought up Naruto's dead ex-boyfriend and Naruto never wanted Sasuke to feel like he needed to compete with his memory. He hadn't meant to say it. It'd just slipped.

"Sasuke I..."

But the raven wasn't looking at him anymore. Menma was giving his twin a reproachful look and Sakura who'd just entered the room had stopped in her tracks.

"I'm gonna go get some air," Sasuke said. "Itachi and Sarada said they were spending the day at the mall. I think I'll go join them."

"Sasuke wait..." Naruto started. But his boyfriend had already pulled on his jacket and headed out the front door.

"Ugh...I'm such an idiot," Naruto said.

"You've got that right," Menma agreed.

Naruto glared at his brother but then asked, "Should I go after him?"

"I wouldn't," Menma said, plugging in the last of the AV adapters.

Sakura shot her boyfriend a warning look. "Ignore Menma," the girl told Naruto. "He just needs some time to cool off. You two can sort it out later."

"You know," Naruto told his friends. "Me and Sasuke have never had a fight before."

"Welcome to the club dude. Sakura gets mad at me plenty," Menma said.

Sakura ignored this and said, "The first time is always tough. But that's part of being in a relationship. If your past relationship with Sai is something that bothers Sasuke, let him know that you've never once compared the two of them and you love him just the way he is."

"Easier said than done," Naruto mumbled.

Before they could discuss things any further, there were a few knocks on the front door. Just when Menma was about to answer it, his mother Kushina beat him to it.

"Don't worry kids. I've got it," the redheaded woman said. "Big sister Tsunade never gets the mail anyway and the mailbox is starting to overflow. I swear, if she just quit gambling, she wouldn't have to worry about being sent so many fucking..."

Kushina stopped in shock when she opened up the door and saw who was in the doorway.

"Is Naruto here?" The boy asked.

"S-Sai..."

* * *

_I wrote this in only a day, but I've been working on it since this morning so I hope you all enjoyed it. Let me know what you think. Pinkboy Naberrie. _


End file.
